


Little Did They Know...

by ZeldaSpirit93



Series: Five Pedestals and One Stage [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Author thinks they're being smart, During Calamity Ganon, F/M, Headcanons are strong in this one, So if you're confused I recomend reading the first part of the series, This story takes place in my alternative universe, get your tissue box if you need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaSpirit93/pseuds/ZeldaSpirit93
Summary: Little Did They Know... promises were broken...Little Did They Know... horrific alternatives became realities...Little Did They Know... they won't see their loved ones again...Little Did They Know... they couldn't prove anything...





	1. Mipha's Grace...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to lie... this little write made me feel all gloomy inside... 
> 
> But I managed to finish it... 
> 
> I decided to write this into a four part because I felt like it fit better that way and you guys can focus on each champion that way. 
> 
> Do not worry, I will post each one pretty close from the last chapter. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Did They Know... promises were broken...

* * *

It wasn’t every day that Sidon got to see his older sibling in such a frantic state before. He did worry however, the day actually started just fine, he had been swimming and playing with his friend when suddenly he felt the ground shake horrendously.

It had not taken long when the soldiers began escort Zora citizens of all kinds to safety. And that was minutes before when saw his sister rush into the Domain without a single thought.

He didn’t know what to expect, his childhood friend, Corail, had just released the Voltfin Trout back into the stream that they plucked earlier, when his sister appeared in his line of sight.

Before he could so much tackle her into a loving but worried hug, she stopped him. Crouching down ever so quickly at the young Prince.

“Sidon listen to me.” She sounded so scared and worried, his large gold eyes arched in worry.

“Sister, what’s going on?!” He asked tearfully while he vaguely noticed Corail step behind him.

Mipha faced both children.

“Sidon… there’s not much time, I need you to enter inside the palace and stay with father. Take Corail with you and tell Miru to gather all the guards and healers possible.” She left no room to argue.

Normally the Prince would question his sister in such a motion, but the desperate look in her eyes would not allow him to. Besides, with all the panic that surged in their home, there really wasn't any time to argue at all.

She let go of his shoulders and guided the two children towards the palace. Sidon faced his cobalt blue colored friend who gave him a surprised and curious look on her face as the spikes on her tail flared up slightly.

The two young Zoras raced towards their respected areas. Mipha patted Corail’s small shoulder, barely touching the green bandanna that encircled her neck. "Corail, you must find your mother and tell her to be ready in case any soldiers or citizens need her healing power." 

The young blue Dasya-type Zora nodded and raced to find the main healer, albeit her mom. All the same while Mipha led Sidon back to the castle. As expected she saw her father and the entire Zoran council waiting for her and Sidon.

It was already tense when she arrived inside the palace. And judging by the look on his face she figured that her already knew what was happening.

“So it is true?” He asked his voice grave.

Mipha lowered her topaz gaze. “Yes father… There is no time. We must get our people into safety while I steer Vah Ruta into position.”

A worried arch formed on the King’s face. “Mipha, are you certain about this?”  
  
A gentle smile arched on her ruby lips. “I am father. I am more than happy to help protect Hyrule and support Link in his battle against the Calamity.”

She saw the council react violently.

“Princess, you cannot be serious!” An aged female Zora added.

“This battle is dangerous for a worthy heir such as yourself to enter!” Another council member, a dark navy male this time.

“You cannot be risking your life for those lowly Hylians!” Muzu added, his yellow eyes slanting into slits at his student.

Mipha would have stayed silent. She normally did, but this time, there was no time for that.

“No.” She said clearly, shocking and silencing the council members. “I have already made this decision long since I became champion. I am more than willing to give my power if Hyrule and my Domain so needs it.”

“But Lady Mipha-!”

“Enough.” This time it was the Zoran King that spoke, silencing everyone in the room on the spot. “It is clear that this discussion cannot go much further as precious time is quickly dwindling from our fins. As much as I desire to digress otherwise, Mipha has a point. There is no other way but put all of our strength in order to defeat the calamity.” He closed his eyes for brief second. “It has long been scripted in fate, as the Hylian Champion, Link is to fight the Calamity.”

That did not sit well with the council members but no one said anything else.

Mipha walked up to her father, already as she rose a scarlet and pearl schemed hand up, instinctively her father did the same, his large frame hunching over to give the last amount of comfort he could during this drastic time.

“Please be careful my daughter…” He added as he picked up his much smaller child into his arms.

Mipha didn’t say anything, but returned the hug promptly.

When she was released she bowed to her father and took her leave. But as she made her first few steps she heard her younger brother call out for her.

The Zoran Princess quickly spun around and saw her smaller sibling chase after her.

She gave a faint smile before capturing him in her arms the second he lunged at her. He quickly wrapped his thin arms around her neck, as he buried his head into her chest.

The princess could feel the tears that prodded in the prince’s eyes. She soothed him, rubbing her hand down his longer than average tail.

“It’s going to be alright…”

“But I don’t want you to go…” He whimpered. His head still buried in her chest.

She continued to sooth him, or as much as she could considering the amount of time she really had.

“I know… but I must, if I don’t. We might not be able to see each other again dear brother…”

A sob stifled in the youth’s throat. She rubbed his fin once more. “I promise it’s going to be alright…”

She placed a gentle hand under his chin forcing him to look at her with teary gold eyes.

“I’m still your big sis, and I always will be. And no matter what, I want you to know that I love you… I love you and father, you are world to me and I would never want you to get hurt… I do this because I want to _protect_ what is important to me. And that thing is you dear brother.” Tears were close to leaving her own eyes.

“But what if… what if…-” He couldn’t even speak anymore, but Mipha rubbed his tears away.

“Remember what I said when you were younger, I want you to always stay positive, even in the darkest of times. Because no matter what anything is possible as long as you put your mind to it. I want you to be strong for Zora's Domain when I'm not here.” She said soothingly her topaz gaze still melting into Sidon’s gold.

Slowly she could feel her brother loosening his hold on her.

“Everything will be alright. I will come back soon…” She whispered pressing her head against the top of his. “I promise…”

It was the last thing that was shared between the two Zoran siblings before they were forced to separate.

Sidon watched as his sister dove down into the water gracefully before swimming rapidly towards the Reservoir lake where Divine Beast Vah Ruta remained…

Little did they know… Mipha was unable to keep her promise…


	2. Daruk's Protection...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Did They Know... horrific alternatives became realities...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I will admit. This chapter does take more of a different turn compared to the first chapter. I'll explain more on the bottom notes.
> 
> Enjoy

* * *

There was no denying it, the moment she felt the Earth quake she knew something was wrong.

It didn’t take any scholar intelligence to acknowledge that a quake like that was not a normal one. She wanted to deny it, she really did, but the second her husband arrived Goron City there was nothing in the world that would prove it otherwise. Ganon really has returned...

Daruk looked almost scared as he strode inside his home frantically.

The female Goron instantly went to his side, checking for any injuries.

“I’m fine my jewel.” He tried to sound as caring and idle as he could, but that was quickly failing.

“It’s happening isn’t it?” She asked, despite her shorter frame she looked as intimidating as ever.

Daruk knew from past experiences that he could never hide anything from her.

“It is…” He said in defeat.

A look of panic spread across her features. She instantly reached for him, her blue eyes wide.

A larger hand was pressed against her rock face, quickly alerting her of his touch. She would have leaned against it like other times… but now was not the time for that.

“I promise, it takes more than just a swirling swine to shake these rocks from fighting.” Daruk said with a confident grin, but his wife didn’t look the least amount convinced at all.

The smile faulted slightly but he wasn’t going to be giving in anytime soon either. “I know it must be hard to understand… but this cannot be ignored. I will not allow that Calamity beast so much get the best of me or Hyrule.”

His wife sighed moving away from him, her eyes glowing in worry. She wasn’t worried about his skills. No she was worried about his personality in this kind of battle.

Daruk was bold, too prideful just as much as he was powerful. She knew that her husband had nerves of steel and can take multiple hits; even if he’s knocked down he would not stand down even if the battle festers in his direction of luck.

“I’m just… I’m just…” She couldn’t finish her words, the powerful hand was placed on the side of her face again, forcing her to look up in Daruk’s deep purple ones. The same one that she fell in love with nearly three years ago.

“I won’t go down without a fight. You know that…” He stated.

“My pride goes to our race, to Hyrule… as well as…” He paused for a moment, if Gorons had the ability to blush he would be right now.

“...to you… ever since I laid eyes upon you, no matter what others have told me that you… you would never fall for such a low rock… I never gave up. You were too important to lose, you were back then and you still are now.”

Now it was his wife to get flustered, as her rock hard heart began to pound against her chest. “You always love to bring that up don’t you?” She questioned with a bit of charisma in her roughen voice.

Daruk gave her a healthy, hearty laugh. “You are always worth it.” He brought his large arms around her smaller frame.

“I made a vow that I would protect this land of ours, of everyone to death, and I intend to keep that vow even if does become the latter.”

The female rock’s eyes widened.

“I intend to honor that vow, but I assure you I will do everything in my power to keep the first end of the promise and not allow the second alternative to come true.” He added quickly making sure to keep serious eye contact to his wife.

His wife lowered her head slightly; jewel-like tears looked like they were going to fall out of her eyes. But not a single one appeared out. “I always knew I was going to have a stubborn husband even before I met you.”

“What was that?”

His wife rose her head a genuine smile on her face. “I love you…”

Daruk’s eyes softened and without thinking he leaned in pressing his temple against her own, then slowly he rolled his head until he was pressing against her forehead, their eyes starring at each other lovingly. However even then there was a hint of worry in his wife’s eyes.

“I love you too…” Daruk repeated in an equal tender tone slowly removing his forehead against her's. “And I could never ask for a better wife, nor would I want to.”

That earned him a playful punch on his shoulder. “Oh now you’re corny too, who would have thought.” Obviously she was trying not to laugh.

“I expect this to be all over soon. Because quiet frankly I cannot stop seeing you at your best.” She smiled before lifting her arm in the air in confidence. “Keep those muscles and vow high.”

Daruk laughed a bit as a memory when they first met each other came to mind. The same pose his wife did right now was definitely in play all those years back.

As he did he quickly grabbed onto his electric blue champions’ scarf. And without much thought he tore a segment of it and placed it in his wife hands.

She looked down at the blue fabric before back at her husband’s face “I want you to hold onto that until I come back. Even if the alternative does happen, I want you to hold onto a part of me throughout your life.” He sighed heavily. “You’re too important for me to lose, and if anything were to happen…”

She held his hands, the blue fabric draping his rocky appendages. “Nothing will ever happen to me. You make sure that it’s you you’re telling those words to.”

Daruk looked at her in surprise but then smiled. Yup, he defiantly married the right woman.

There was brief moment in between them before finally they separated, his wife watched the Goron warrior make his way up Death mountain where Divine Beast Vah Rudania resided…

Little did they know… Daruk’s horrific alternative became a reality…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I strongly believe Daruk was married. Whether it would be a wife or husband, doesn't matter. Until the DLC confirms or denies my headcannon. I'm keeping it. (And even if it's denied I'm still keeping it in the story XD)
> 
> I mean Yunobo is his descendant, that is why I believe in that theory. (Not to mention Yunobo has that blue scarf on his shoulders, I believe it must have been connected to the champion scarfs one way or another. That's why I added it in this chapter in particular.
> 
> Well that's that, see you guys in the next chapter :)


	3. Urbosa's Fury...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Did They Know... they won't see their loved ones again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this chapter just has more headcanons compared to the other chapters really. 
> 
> And I had a lot of fun writing this chapter in particular, but at the same time it was a bit depressing at the same time. You'll know what I mean.

* * *

She expected to happen. She just wasn’t aware it would be today. Anika was currently in guard duty when the ominous feeling drained down her spine; something did not sit well with her at all.

And in that moment, Lady Urbosa raced in the eastern entrance of Gerudo Town with her personal sand seal like the entirety of Hyrule was going to collapse. The chief's personal guard then felt her stomach drop when she Urbosa's face; that expression alone confirmed her suspicions.

As her right-handed solider she was already at Urbosa’s feet. “Is something the matter Lady Urbosa?”

Normally the taller woman would have brushed off the question and leave it unspoken. But this time, it didn’t seem to be the case.

“No. It’s not.” She wasn’t going to sugarcoat it at all. She walked harshly to her home, straight to the palace; not giving any mind to her people as she almost ran to the large building. Her guard followed her without any wits.

The first thing the Gerudo chief did was visit her Vehvi. She walked inside her personal quarters and once her emerald eyes caught sight of her sleeping daughter, she was more than relieved. That was one less thing to worry about.

Just seeing her healthy daughter in peace gave her a little more energy, thus allowing her to face her personal guard fully.

“It finally arrived Anika,” she started, her first guard’s expression drastically change. “The Calamity finally arrived.”

“So soon!?” Anika gasped. “How has the Princess faired?”

The expression on the chief gave her the answer.

“So she didn’t…”

Urbosa shook her head. After so many attempts, all of her work, the Princess's dedication still had nothing to show for. There proved no results other than…-

Now Was Not The Time!

“Never mind that. Right now I need you to call all the forces to prepare themselves.” Urbosa commanded. “We don’t know what the Calamity is capable of, but there is no way I’m going to let that disgrace of a previous Gerudo incarnation mock us any longer!”

Anika nodded before she warded off word to the two guards standing in front of the Gerudo palace. They too nodded at the command before spreading the word quickly.

Anika was going to move, but a hand on her armored shoulder stopped her.

“Chief?” She questioned suddenly; she faced over and felt her throat tightened.

Deep in Urbosa’s eyes was… worry…?

“Chief!? Are you alright?” She asked in her own worry spinning around so that she was facing her chief fully; while at the same time the taller's mocha colored hand slipped off her shoulder.

Urbosa was strong. Strong and powerful in every sense. From the moment Anika was chosen to be her personal guard. (Even though their chief didn’t need it, Urbosa was more than capable of slicing heads in half). She has not ever seen her chief like this. Urbosa was not one show any weakness in front of anyone. Not even her.

A deep sigh escaped from her blue lips. “I, I do not know what may happen.” She paused looking at her personal guard once more. “Especially as the Princess is still struggling with her own powers. So I want to ask you something. As much as I would prefer I don’t…”

Anika nodded. “Anything.”

“If anything were to happen, happen _to me_ , I want you to take care of my Vehvi, raise her… as if she was one of your own.”

Out of all the things her chief would have said, she would never expected this from her.

“C-Chief… I don’t, I don’t think-”

The taller woman’s hands gripped both shoulders tightly, a pensive expression soaking her face.

“Promise me.” Her voice dropped several octaves as it hinted towards husky tone in severe thought. “I do not wish for her to grow without a mother, or without someone who can guide her...” Her emerald eyes closed softly. “I can only ask you of this… Anika…”

The first guard felt her face warm up at the contact and request. So many thoughts occurred to her. To see her commanding chief, their ruler, one so fierce and dedicated to her people and to such a noble cause for the land of Hyrule... be in such a state of vulnerability.

“I…”

Green eyes stared at her fiercely. “Will you?”

For a moment the first guard couldn’t move, there was just too many thoughts occurring at the same time.

Urbosa sighed, she understood her guard’s worry, she really did. To ask such a thing if an a fate does occur would bring anyone to a speechless reply.

To be one hundred percent honest, Urbosa was more than prepared for the alternative. Ever since they had found Vah Naboris hidden in the mountain towards the East she knew, she knew from then on out her life was no longer going to be _just_ being a proper ruler to her people.

She has thought it about long and hard over so many nights as to what may happen when Naboris first spoke to her. Such an ancient and powerful voice... unlike any she has ever heard. Yet it... it sounded so familiar... like she has heard the voice multiple times before, yet so distant at the same time...

Mipha had been right all this time…

The Divine Beasts were not just machines. They really were alive, they were all connected, they had emotions and they were able to share their thoughts and energy with their respected chosen champions, as well as to each other.

The moment Daruk finally took his place as champion every little corner of her mind she was able to feel them, the champions were able to hear one another. And once Link had pulled that sword everything changed…

Urbosa rose her head, whether death be inevitable or not there was no certainty she may come back…

“I ask you of this, because you are the only one I can trust my daughter’s life with. I know she would grow to be such a wonderful chief if you were to guide her.” The chief said staring at her chief, her old friend’s golden green eyes.

Anika blinked slowly then found her looking back at Urbosa’s own.

“Do you really believe I can be a mother like you…?”

A smile grazed over those blue lips. “I know you can. I have no doubt.”

There was a fragment of silence, but before it could be shared anymore- Naboris howled.

Urbosa gasped raising her head rapidly as she moved out of the palace and out into the higher platform of the building.

Naboris was still kneeling down, but her head began to rise as her oddly shaped head turned towards the direction of the castle, directly where the Calamity was.

There was no more time to loose.

“Promise me you will take care of my child. Promise me.” Urbosa said half-frantically.

The personal guard nodded, her expression fully dedicated.

Another smile appeared over painted lips once more. “I’ll make sure to incinerate that pathetic boar. Just make sure that my people, my daughter are safe.”

Anika nodded once more. Watching as her Chief raced back down to gather her personal sand seal and take off.

In moments Urbosa was nothing but a speck before finally disappearing with the sands where Divine Beast Vah Naboris stood hidden in.

Little did they know… it was the last time Anika saw her Chief ever again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anika is just a minor OC, she's not really import over this chapter really LOL  
> ...  
> Now, I did tell you guys that there's more headcanons in this chapter of the entire story.
> 
> I personally like to believe that all the champions (yes including Link) are connected with each other mentally. I have been writing that headcanon in the last stories. So if you guys are wondering what I mean, I recommend reading those stories before this one, it does help explain :) 
> 
> Well, can't wait to see you guys in the next chapter~!


	4. Revali's Gale...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Did They Know... they couldn't prove anything...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this little story...
> 
> I'll tell you guys, it's been quite a ride for this. 
> 
> Now without further adieu enjoy

* * *

Silhouette could swear up and down when she knew something was wrong with family. Ever since she was a little hatchling she had been always good at reading people, and the easiest book to read had none other than her younger brother Revali. So to say the least, when the sudden earthquake happened in their little village, it did not take long until she saw her younger brother fly in the village.

She barely had a chance to even to see him when he dove down nearly in front of the elder’s nest. The white canary-based elder was shocked to say the least, but her expression instantly changed when Revali spoke to her in such frantic motions and words.

He looked like he was about to loose it, with a mixture of anger, but also, fear? She hasn't seen such an expression like that since they were children... Sil got to see how her brother reacted and how his dark feathers ruffled. It would have been impossible considering her feather color, but somehow the elder blanched even paler.

The elder wouldn't move, at least not for a second until finally she nodded instantly a determined expression in her ruby eyes.

“I’ll have the Flight Range archers be ready at hand.” She responded firmly.

Relief made the Champion's shoulders sag only slightly, he was calm enough to nod one before he took flight outside of the large nest. However, he barely got to take any more altitude when Sil darted right in front of him.

“What the hell is going on?” Silhouette demanded.

“Look, right now isn't the time Sil, I have to go!” Revali glared, he also tried to make a break for it.

“I know something is up! I want to know what is going on!” She stated blocking the flight path towards Vah Medoh.

“Are you serious!? Did you not feel the earthquake?! The stupid Calamity finally arrived!" Revali pointed out harshly seeing the shocked expression on his sister. “Now will you move out of the way! There's No Time!”

He tried to used his gale ability around her, but his sister quickly got in the way. He was forced to stop again before he collided against his older sibling.

Her matching green eyes softened. “It’s more than the Calamity, I can see it in your eyes, your feathers only ruffle up when you’re upset.”

His dark blue feathers ruffled much more, he looked like an angry cuccoo trying to peck the eyes out of their attacker. And in that case, that attacker was her.

“Of course I’m upset! Right now you’re not letting me to go to my Divine Beast! And in case you haven’t paid attention. I don’t HAVE THE TIME!” He shouted, the birdman didn’t care if all of Hyrule heard him at this point, he had to hurry. He managed to slip across, strangely enough Sil didn’t move, nor did she stop him, at least… not physically…

“Please be safe…” She added softly, but it was just loud enough for Revali to hear.

He blinked, red-lined eyelids opened widely as he spun around to see the silver colored female bird lowered her head as she kept a patient pace of her wing flaps.

“I don’t know what I'll do if something were to happen to you…” She continued knowing he was still behind her. The shorter Rito closed his eyes for a moment before he sighed heavily. Using one arm keeping him in the air, he carefully placed a hand on her shoulder.

This alone made his older sister spun around to see him. He gasped lightly when he saw tears in her eyes, tears that he hasn’t seen ever since their parents passed away. But behind those crystalline beads of water laid an emotion he dared thought his sister possessed.

Fear…

In all of their lives, fear was something their parents had taught them to use with caution, their mother especially as she was one of the archers. The first female Rito to move across from the stereotypes of only being a singer. Though not many followed her lead, but Revali looked up to his mother beyond belief. She was the biggest reason why he became an archer to begin with. Nonetheless a champion for Hyrule, the beaming pride of his people.

Without even any thought both Rito had lowered down to the solid wooden planks of the village. They ignored all the commotion all the Ritos, both warriors and citizens moving towards a safer destination as warriors took to the skies. Revali lowered his head and before he knew it himself warm wings wrapped around him tightly. She held him as if he would leave and never come back.

This wasn't new, but it sure still takes him by surprise. “Hey now… sis, you’re being embarrassing…” He added as his face heated up.

“I don’t care… you’re still my baby brother and I could never see you as anything else.” She squeezed a little tighter.

Revali sighed but eventually had wrapped his own wings around the taller female. As warrior he didn't like to express emotions outside of his nest, especially once he became the Rito Champion. The second he was chosen he sought to make himself known, make his race proud and show that he was the best their is. Even if he was just merely an assistant.

“I know…” He whispered.

It felt like centuries when the sister finally let go. The tears still flowed from her eyes. “You always told me you were the best archer.”

“I still am.” Revali stated, almost sounding offended.

A smile arched on her salmon colored beak. Without any thought she removed the blue colored ribbon that encircled around her neck.

The dark blue Rito watched in shock as she took it off, by far out of everything that ribbon was her most prized possession. She never took it off as it was the same one that mother used to wear around her neck the moment she became the first female Rito archer. “I want you to know, as much as you are a jerk and messy slob of a bird, I will still always love you.” She started placing the ribbon in the ends of Revali’s wings, where his hands would be if he were human.

“You still make me proud and I know… I know Mom... and Dad... would be proud of you too.” She added trying to keep the remaining tears inside her eyes.

Revali now felt his own eyes drip with tears. “Gosh Damn it Sil!” He said removing one hand away to cover his eyes, and secretly to wipe any that would fall. He hated crying, especially in front of his sister, or anyone really.

Sil smiled. “It’s okay to show emotion. It’s okay to cry.” She stated keeping one of Revali’s wing sandwiched in between her own.

“I’m not crying! You’re crying!” He shouted his beak opening widely with each word, but his voice cracking just proved otherwise.

The silver Rito sighed in amusement. “I know bro…” Matching green eyes lowered from her brother’s but then looked back up. “I love you Revy.” Sil stated using his old baby name when they were children.

Despite how much he hated that name, Revali just couldn’t help but feel warm from it.

“I love you too sis… Despite your bossy attitude you’re still my big sister… and I could never ask for a better one.” This time it was Revali who moved, he slipped his wing from his sister’s appendages before he wrapped his arms around his sibling once more.

They remained like for a moment, neither one able to keep their eyes open from the feeling before Sil slowly unhooked her wings and stepped back away from her brother but still held onto the ends of his wings.

A ginger smile remained on Sil’s face. “Prove to everyone you’re still the best, and show that disgusting pig that no one can rule the skies but us!” She gripped his wings in confidence.

Revali grinned, his forest eyes still glassy from the near-cry. “It would be my pleasure.”

The separation was instant and Revali used his gale power once more. Winds collided down on the wooden surface, forcing Silhouette to cover her face from the sheer force of the winds. But ultimately she never lost sight of her brother until he finally landed on Divine Beast Vah Medoh gliding in the sky.

Little did they know… Revali wasn’t able to prove that Ritos were the only beings that ruled the skies…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silhouette is my OC; I don't know why but I feel like Revali wasn't a single child. Now that's just me but I've had that headcanon since playing and meeting Revali. Of course no one but the creator and story writer for BOTW can confirm that XD
> 
> Now whether it be he had a brother or sister, it doesn't matter I've just always imagined him having one. (I actually flipped a coin whether it be a sister or brother).
> 
> Anyways that's about it... I'm going to have a cold shower now... it's just all depressing for me...

**Author's Note:**

> I just tore my own heart out T_T
> 
> Gosh dang it! *cries in a corner*
> 
> Now I cannot say that this is canon since I'm not sure exactly how their final goodbyes happen. (Maybe they might actually show it in the second DLC Pack)
> 
> I seriously cannot wait for more story and characterization of these four amazing guys! ^_^ 
> 
> ~Also on another note, if you guys are curious about the: "Dasya-type Zora" I will be explaining more about that in another fic I'm writing that correlates with this series.


End file.
